


5.12

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Keiji's boyfriends wake him up to surprise him on his birthday.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	5.12

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best boy, Akaashi Keiji 💓

He woke up to the softness of someone’s lips gliding over the naked surface of his back. Soft, smooth and warm, they traced an invisible path down to the valley of his spine, skilled fingers following them and making the brunet blink his sleep away.

“Kenma-ah~?” he murmured very softly, the hint of a small moan barely noticeable in the raspy whisper that came out. The said man only hummed, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh and forcing a frail whine from the sleepy man. Akaashi didn’t even bother to open his eyes properly, the world a blurry mess of white, blue and green- the colors of the bedsheets and their bedroom.

“He seems very fond of kissing you, doesn’t he?” another low voice breathed against Keiji’s ear. The setter’s eyelashes fluttered open, only to meet Koutarou’s golden irises, the sun peeking through the curtains bathing them in soft, mellow light. Bokuto smiled warmly, long digits cupping the brunet’s face and brushing the stubbly cheeks.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”

The kiss that they shared was long and sweet, so delicate that the younger couldn’t help but sigh pleased in his lover’s mouth. Akaashi’s hands found the older’s bare chest, palms immediately touching and feeling the warm skin, one leg already sliding over Koutarou’s hip. But he didn’t get to do much, because as soon as he started to, slim arms wrapped themselves around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him from Koutarou’s sweet mouth. Before he could voice out his protests, Kenma’s lips tickled the skin of the brunet’s ear, and Keiji could swear that he _felt_ the blond’s faint grin on his skin.

“Happy birthday, Keiji…”

Koutarou smiled at his lovers as Kenma tilted Akaashi’s head and found his plush lips, the latter’s gentle moans once again muffled by another mouth. Deciding that he wouldn’t allow himself just to sit and watch, Bokuto leaned forward and began to trace invisible patterns on Keiji’s exposed neck and pectorals with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He reveled in the sound that came out of his beloved’s chest, Kenma’s sensual kisses adding to Akaashi’s restlessness. Eventually, the dark-haired male managed to break the erotic spell that fell over them, pulling back from the kiss with a breathless gasp.

“Wh-where is Tetsu…?” he asked, teal-blue irises clearer and more alert now. Not even Kenma’s nimble digits on his ribs or Bokuto’s warm hold could make him forget about the fourth. And as if on cue, the said man entered the bedroom, chest naked and large pants hanging low on his hips. A towel rested on his shoulders, Kuroo’s already messy hair even more chaotic-looking. But that didn’t make Tetsurou’s large grin any less beautiful.

“Oh? Is my kitten already being spoiled? Harsh~ I wanted to join too.”

“Shut up, Tetsu. Move your ass here already.” came Bokuto’s inoffensive growl, Kenma seconding with a hum. The two of them kept torturing the poor owl, light gasps and fragile squeaks filling the room at every bite on his chest, squeeze of his thighs or any playful pinch of his nipple. Tetsurou grinned very brightly, immediately kneeling to reach for Keiji’s squirming form.

“I planned to congratulate you properly, with greetings, food and all that, but we’ll go back to them a bit later. Now-” he continued, hands sliding over the younger’s creamy thighs, as his lips brushing over the setter’s already swollen ones. “Time to give my Keiji his birthday kiss… Happy birthday, kitten. I love you. All three of us do, so, so much...” Before Akaashi could respond, the taller already found his mouth, tasting it as if it was the sweetest honey on earth.

Warm and very flustered, Akaashi was nestled in the soft blankets and pillows, three pairs of arms claiming his body, mouths tasting his skin and quiet voices whispering praises in his ears. Keiji could only tremble and shudder, any attempts to hold back a groan or shaky sigh futile. He had barely woken up, not even able to fully process what was happening around. But he was loving every bit of it.

_Happy birthday, Keiji_. he snickered to himself, legs tangling with Tetsurou’s as the older slid above him, Kenma and Koutarou by his sides, not letting go of him for a second. _You’re one damn lucky guy_.

* * *

Sometime later, the four of them still smelled of sex and heated make-outs, now cuddled up together and dressed up. Akaashi rested in Bokuto’s arms, Kenma nestled comfortably on his legs while Tetsurou squished his side, cheek pressed on Keiji’s shoulder. Opened boxes with presents and a cut cake lay down on the floor near their bed, the morning silence offering the room a very cozy, lazy atmosphere. No one said anything, aside from Kuroo and Bokuto whispering nonsense to each other, something that Keiji and Kenma easily ignored.

Keiji smiled and kissed Kuroo’s head gingerly, nuzzling Bokuto’s chest and squeezing Kozume’s hand in his. He knew that they could sense his content. Hell, they even heard and saw it earlier, but Akaashi still wanted to say it, eyes closing slowly while a small smile spread on his lips.

“The best birthday present I could ever ask for. I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
